Lost in the fire
by aefkjsdlnljasdbnvijfadnbvijer
Summary: After his old fire station closed down, Levi is transferred to Station 32, where he's put under the command of Battalion Chief Erwin Smith. A firefighter AU slightly inspired by Chicago Fire.


Levi found himself settling into Station 32 quite easily.

Station 26, his previous placement, was shut down due to… unfortunate circumstances, and he was lucky enough to get transferred to the arguably superior Station 32. Levi hasn't been a firefighter for long, but he's extremely skilled, and is grateful to be in a place that will better help people.

The only problem is the Battalion Chief of Station 32, Erwin Smith.

Well, his lack of problems, to be more accurate….

"I assume you're settling in well?" Erwin asked after the first week of his placement.

"Yes. You run a good Station, sir." Levi replied.

"Good, I'm glad." Erwin flashed Levi a friendly smile, and he couldn't help but squirm a little in his seat. His previous boss was never this nice. He did his best to return the smile. "I just wanted to say that I'm aware of the situation in Station 26, and the reason for your replacement."

Levi froze. How could he know? Nobody knew…

"Don't worry, nobody else knows except me." Erwin assured, holding up his hands as if to silence Levi's worry and insecurity. "I've worked hard to make this Station a safe place for everybody. If you have any problems, please make sure you come and tell me, okay? I want this place to be safe for you as well."

It sounded good in practice, but Levi doubted that the Chief would abandon one of his own on Levi's account. He's new, barely been here a week, and fire stations are like a family. There was no way he was going to uphold his promises if the situation arose.

It didn't matter that there were three females at Station 32; Levi is gay, and nobody wants a gay firefighter.

But he nodded and thanked him all the same, returning Erwin's firm handshake with no fear.

* * *

Although the ability to help people – to _save_ people – is what initially drew Levi into becoming a firefighter, it was the actual fire that made him stay.

He kind of always had a fixation with fire. It could be beautiful, with light oranges and yellows that are mesmerising to the eyes, and high temperatures that are warming to the soul. He could remember standing around a small manmade fire with his two best friends, sharing swigs of cheap red wine and telling stories about themselves and others.

But he also knows that fire can be dangerous and cruel. It can rip people apart and burn them to a crisp. It can tear apart homes and lives and families. It can rip somebody's life from them in less than a second.

Being a firefighter means facing that head on, and being close to something so dangerous can be daunting. But the adrenaline that pours through Levi's veins as he surges into a burning building to save who he can is quite possibly one of the best feelings in the world.

As long as he's playing with fire, Levi has no regrets about the past.

* * *

Levi found out on his second week that some of the firefighters from Station 32 also own a little bar across the road. As you could imagine, they also frequent that bar quite often after work. It was cute and humble, Levi thought, but then again, he'd never really socialised with his work… _colleagues_ before.

Hanji Zoe and Moblit Berner, two members of the Special Rescue Squad that Levi had also been assigned to, were behind the bar tonight, and they were asking Levi questions about anything and everything.

"So, Levi, are we better than the ill fated Station 26?" Hanji asked, eyebrows wiggling.

"Yes, you're far superior," Levi said in sarcasm, although in fact, it was the brutal and honest truth.

"What about you, Levi," Moblit said. "I don't see a ring on your finger… got a girlfriend?"

Levi choked on the mouthful of beer that was only halfway down his throat, and then struggled to come up with any words to answer the question while he spluttered ungracefully. Hanji and Moblit eyed him off curiously and Levi shrugged as he recovered.

"Uh, no, I don't," he finally answered.

"Got a boyfriend then?"

Levi stilled. How did they know? They couldn't possibly know… Unless the Chief told them. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted him,_ Levi thought.

Moblit stood patiently as he waited for an answer, without any sign of ridicule. There was no way a Station could be this accepting, to simply even imply that another person was gay without meaning it as a joke… There was no way.

"I think that's enough you two," Erwin's voice cautioned as he slid into the seat beside Levi.

"Yes sir!" Moblit and Hanji both chimed as they scampered away, unwilling to be grilled by their boss. Levi was thankful that they had left, but now he had to deal with Erwin, alone, and that was less than easy.

"I'm sorry about them," Erwin said, turning to face Levi. "Sometimes they don't accept boundaries."

"It's uh- it's alright. They just… caught me off guard."

Erwin smiled another one of his perfect smiles, one that could probably cure cancer, and took a swig of his own beer. "You're safe here, I promise."

Levi felt a warm, fuzzy feeling grow in his chest as he let Erwin's words sink in. Nobody has ever shown him such kindness, at least, not somebody from a fire station.

"Well, at least, as safe as you can get for a firefighter." Erwin said with a cheeky grin on his face. "I can't keep you safe from the fire, unfortunately."

It was true; being in danger was kind of the job description.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Levi said, nodding appreciatively in Erwin's direction. He didn't smile back, he wasn't sure he could if he tried, but he wanted to.

From somewhere behind the counter, Hanji and Moblit squeal in delight.

* * *

It's probably the biggest suburban fire Levi's ever attended to, with flames flickering their evil thorns as they threaten the lives of innocent school children. The fire doesn't entirely surround the school, but it does engulf one whole building. And while Station 32 is doing well for the amount of people they have, they still need back up.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked as he saw Erwin ready himself in a full suit and mask. It was insane; a Battalion Chief never went into a fire. They always stayed outside, mostly to organise the situation.

"Going in," Erwin replied.

Levi shook his head in disbelief. "You can't! You're the Chief-"

"Every minute we spend out here another innocent life dies in there. I suggest we leave now, Ackerman."

Levi gaped at Erwin's words for a couple of seconds, before pulling on his mask and leading the way into the building. Erwin was right, there was no time to argue or stand outside and wait. There were people inside to save.

The fire was brutal and consuming, but even through the chaos, Levi could see Erwin helping two young girls out of the building, while everybody else took one person at a time.

Levi then understands why out of everybody, he's the Chief.

* * *

He loved running, being a former professional triathlete, and was excited to learn that Station 32 has a treadmill in their gym. Ever since then, he's been doing daily workouts.

"I'm sorry about how I talked to you earlier."

Erwin's voice startled Levi out of his workout mind space, and he jumped off the treadmill in order to properly address Erwin.

"It's alright," Levi replied, catching his breath with small huffs. "You were right."

"I was unprofessional."

"You weren't," Levi insisted. "You were extraordinary."

The words leave Levi's unfiltered, and his cheeks brighten in an embarrassing shade of pink after he realises what he's said. Such an idiot.

"I mean – I've never actually seen a Battalion Chief go into a fire before. It was impressive."

"Thank you," Erwin said sincerely, his brighter than ever smile made Levi want the ground to swallow him whole. "Mind if I join you?"

Levi frowned, wondering how and why Erwin would want to join him before realising what he was actually doing in the present moment.

"Oh, uh, no. Of course."

Erwin took his position at the treadmill next to Levi and started at a steady pace. Levi followed similarly.

"So tell me about yourself. Why did you become a firefighter?" Erwin asked as he jogged, completely un-phased by the exercise.

_Damn, this man must be fit._

"I used to run triathlons for a living, and then I got too old to properly compete for money. So I decided to do something that could help people." Levi shrugged. "I like the adrenaline of going into a live fire."

Erwin chuckled. "Don't we all."

"It's one of a kind."

A weird silence fell over both of them, and Levi bit his cheek to in order to avoid saying anything embarrassing. But the silence was awkward and the tension in the room was rising. He wracked his brain, thinking of something, anything, that could break the ice.

"What about you?" He finally settled on. "Why did you become a firefighter?"

"Runs in the family," Erwin replied. "My father, his father, _his_ father. It's somewhat of a tradition."

Levi nods. That tends to be the case with many firefighters, inspired by fellow family members to take on the mantle.

But Levi swears that Erwin's next words would haunt him forever.

"What really solidified it was when my father died in a fire. He managed to save many people that day. Spending my life carrying on his dream… is more than worthwhile."

Levi cursed himself. He shouldn't have asked such a question.

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I asked you the same question, so it's only fair."

Levi nodded, but still felt guilty.

As Erwin continued to jog next to him in silence, a newfound, deeper respect blossomed for the Chief. He cared, more than his last boss, and certainly more than most people he knew. He genuinely cared about the profession, his subordinates and for the people he was rescuing.

It was actually quite astonishing.

As Levi watched as Erwin exited the treadmill and peeled his sweat stained shirt off, revealing meticulously carved washboard abs underneath.

"I best be off," Erwin said. "See you around, Ackerman."

Levi could barely mumble a valid goodbye as he watched Erwin Smith and his incredibly ripped body walk away into the change rooms.

Boy, was he going to need a cold shower tonight.

* * *

Erwin and Levi working out together at the gym started to become a regular thing.

At first, it was just them jogging on the treadmill side by side, but one day Erwin decided to show off and start lifting weights, and Levi almost felt an obligation to try and beat him.

He didn't beat him, but he got pretty damn close, which is impressive considering Erwin's weight and size. It also didn't help that halfway through their weight lifting session Erwin took his shirt off. He's pretty sure the man did that on _purpose_ to distract him.

Every single work out session after that involved them ripping of their shirts and getting as sweaty as possible in order to psych the other out. However, it was harmless fun, and Levi knew that. There was no way Erwin was interested in him. More like, there was no way Erwin wasn't straight.

They were always straight.

Unbeknownst to both of them, sometimes Hanji and Moblit would sneak into the gym and take pictures, before showing them to the rest of the fire station as evidence of their 'budding love'.

They also started taking bets on when both of them would start fucking. Hanji's money was on two weeks, and Moblit's was on three.

But four weeks pass.

* * *

"So Levi," Mike said as he approached him one night at the bar. "I hear you're getting close to Chief Smith?"

Levi frowned. First of all, why would anybody think that? And secondly, why was Mike talking to him? He was on the most aloof, soft-spoken person in the Station. Not that that's a bad thing, but he's probably the last person Levi expected to ask a question like that.

"I don't know where you would of heard that," Levi replied, his voice void of any emotion.

"Look, Erwin's been my best friend for a while now, and he's… extremely lonely. I'm happy that you're giving him companionship."

What was this man talking about? Levi barely knew the Erwin, there was no way he was his companion.

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken-"

"If you're going to get with him, I think it would be best to do it in the next week, you know?"

Levi froze. "What?"

"Otherwise I'll lose the bet," Mike said as if it was common knowledge. "Think about it, okay?"

Levi watched as the man walked off, before turning back to his glass in shock.

Well that was weird.

* * *

Levi doesn't change in the male change rooms. He changes in the toilets.

Sometimes, he can still hear the words of his tormentors from 26-

_I don't want you perving on my junk, you disgusting faggot._

He decided early on that he didn't want any trouble here. Station 32 was nice and he wanted to stay, so he doesn't change in the male change rooms.

But one night when he stays late at the gym with Erwin, he decided to risk changing in the change rooms anyway. Erwin headed straight home and there was nobody else around.

But just as he had taken off his dirty work out clothes, Erwin casually walks back into the change rooms.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, I thought you were gone," Levi said quickly, grabbing his towel to cover his body.

_You think you can change with us you dirty homo? I don't want to see you, you're disgusting._

Levi winced. "I'm sorry, I'll leave right now, I promise."

"It's fine, Levi, you don't have to leave," Erwin said. His words were smooth and calming. Levi knew it was dangerous to imagine what it would be like to have that sweet voice lull you to sleep. "You can stay."

Levi could feel the tears prick in the corner of eyes, but he silently kept them at bay. Why? Why would Erwin be so accepting? Isn't he threatened?

The homophobia… The sexism… It's all inherent, and just how firefighters _are._ There was no avoiding it, and all fire stations are the same.

Even when Erwin told him Station 32 was different, he didn't believe him for a reason.

Even when Hanji and Moblit didn't joke about the possibility of him being gay, he didn't believe it for a reason.

Even when he found out that there were three women working as firefighters in 32, he didn't believe it for a reason.

Because _all fire stations are the same._

And Station 32 was never supposed to save him.

"I don't understand," Levi finally managed to say.

Erwin smiled – that stupidly bright smile, the one that makes Levi's day instantly better – and goes about the change room as if nothing is out of the ordinary. "I told you Levi, you're safe here."

Levi didn't, and couldn't, say anything as Erwin grabbed his stuff out of his locker. He finished, and stood a meter away from Levi. No aggression or malice or hate.

"You don't have to hide," he said.

And Levi finally believed him.

From then on, he used the change rooms, and nobody cared.

* * *

It was a standard apartment building fire in a less than savoury neighbourhood. Somebody probably left a napkin on their stove, setting off the fire alarm.

However, a few people from the building were unaccounted for, so Erwin sent in the special rescue squad while the main truck was left to hose down the small crackles of fire on the outside.

But in a split second, something changed, and small sparks and crackles of bright orange and yellow turned green on the lower level of the building. Erwin saw it before Mike's words rang through his speaker.

"Everybody, evacuate, the building is about to blow!"

Erwin quickly relayed the message to everybody, again and again and again, and counted as all of his men came back to the truck.

He watched as the sparks and crackles grew in intensity, and he knew they had to hurry. As soon as all of the main truck left the area, the special rescue squad started pouring out as well.

Erwin breathed easy when everybody was accounted for…. except… one…

"_Levi!_" Erwin yelled just before the entire building burst into a bright orange flame, knocking him backwards with a harsh blow. Even as smoke filled his lungs and clouded his vision, he still called out for the other man weakly.

Levi…

His Levi…

He couldn't die. He _couldn't._

He could see people around him rush to get equipment. He could see Mike beside him cough violently. He could see the smoke clear as a demolished apartment building stayed in its wake.

He could smell the ever-present stench of a drug lab gone wrong.

Erwin fell to his knees.

And Levi was gone.

"You called… for me… Chief…"

Erwin looked up to see Levi, hunched over with a young boy in his arms. His face was dirtied and his suit was ruined, and the boy he carried in his arms was unconscious.

To everybody else, Levi looked like shit, but to Erwin, the sight was as beautiful as a phoenix rising from the ashes.

"Levi," Erwin breathed as he got to his feet and ran over to Levi. In the time it took for him to get there, a paramedic had taken the girl out of Levi's arms, causing him straighten up and look at Erwin square in the eyes.

He was so happy to look at those eyes again.

"I thought you were gone."

Levi shrugged. "I took the back door."

Something in Erwin snapped and he lunged forward, bringing Levi into his arms and his lips down onto his own. The kiss was sloppy and messy and literally dirty, with all the soot covering Levi's face, but Erwin didn't have the heart to care.

Levi was alive.

He eventually let go and watched Levi's face carefully.

Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He has a fire station to command, and he certainly shouldn't be going around kissing his subordinates…

But Levi smiled, and in an instant, Erwin knew he'd do it all again if he could see that beautiful smile grace Levi's face.

"You sappy old man."

Erwin thanked all the stars in the world that Levi survived, and Levi also thanked them for bringing him to Erwin.

* * *

Author: you can find me at my tumblr (levierwins) and my twitter ( levierwins)


End file.
